warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Hope/Chapter 18
Chapter description :Jayfeather walks around the edge of the Moonpool as he waits for the other Clan medicine cats to arrive. Jayfeather overhears Kestrelflight and Willowshine muttering and snapping at each other as he ponders his thoughts and calls after them. Willowshine bows her head to Jayfeather and mentions that Mothwing sens good wishes. Kestrelflight slowly walks next to the two cats and asks the tom why he didn't wait by the stream. Jayfeather answeres saying he was anxious and unsure if they were going to come. Littlecloud slowly walks into the hollow, behind Jayfeather, saying they told him they would. :Kestrelflight and Littlecloud comment on the conditions of their Clans and the WindClan cat mentions that Whitetail is in charge of his herb store if anything goes wrong. As Willowshine mentions taking on an apprentice, Jayfeather snaps saying there won't be a need for apprentices if the Dark Forest destroys the Clans. The three cats stare at him in shock and Willowshine asks what he's talking about. He tells her they had found a way into Clan territories and are trying to find the best places to start an ambush. He adds that not only are there dead cats planning to attack, but their Clanmates have been training with them in their dreams. Kestrelflight's pelt bristles and says WindClan would never betray their own. Jayfeather turns to him and tells him most of the Clan cats believe they are training to be better warriors with Brokenstar. Willowshine's ears lay flat as she asks about the other cats. Jayfeather's blind eyes sink into the cat as he mentions that some of them are for the Dark Forest. Littlecloud appears behind the RiverClan cat and tells him they can take on traitors. :Jayfeather tells the group that the Dark Forest Leader has inflicted the worst punishment to any cat who refuses to obey him, so the lines of traitors and allies aren't clearly defined. He mentions the prophecy that Blood will flow from every Clan, and it is Tigerstar's destiny to destroy them. Jayfeather answers Willowshine's worrisome mew as she asks what the Clans are supposed to do. The ThunderClan medicine cat turns to the Moonpool and looks down; he says that it is his destiny to save them. Willowshine tells them that StarClan will protect them, but Kestrelflight reminds her that StarClan is also divided. Jayfeather grips the rocks as he explains that they are more scared than the Clans. Willowshine asks herself how the Clans will live, and Jayfeather replies saying the deceased ShadowClan medicine cat had united them, so they can unite StarClan. He dips his nose into the Moonpool followed by the rest of the medicine cats. :As StarClan surrounds them, Jayfeather's vision returns. Willowshine sinks into the ground as she asks where the sun is. The old medicine cat, Littlecloud, asks Jayfeather what they should do now. The formerly blind tom asks everyone to bring their ancestors to this spot. They nod and begin to scatter. :Jayfeather walks into the dark woods of ThunderClan and catches Whitestorm in the corner of his eye. He purrs happily that there is still prey in the afterlife and asks the large warrior to come with him as they reunite StarClan. Whitestorm asks the young tom about the boundaries and the demand that he must stay away from the other medicine cats, but he ignores them. He finds Goosefeather and the old medicine cat asks if it is already half-moon. Jayfeather quickly tells the tom they are reuniting the Clan and dashes away to find another cat. :He runs past Sunstar and Frostfur and quickly tells them to join without time to explain. Jayfeather calls after the blue-gray ThunderClan leader and tells her to follow him. She asks him where they are going, but Jayfeather doesn't answer. As he takes a quick look behind his shoulder, he finds Tawnyspots, Swiftbreeze, and Adderfang joins the trail of cats. As Jayfeather stops at the top of a cliff, he notices Yellowfang and yells at her to join them. She crudely asks him what he is doing, and he tells her he is uniting StarClan. Yellowfang tries to refute him, but Jayfeather already starts turning around and bounding for the area where the four living medicine cats were supposed to meet. :Jayfeather sees Willowshine tiredly walking to the spot, along with Kestrelflight and Littlecloud. Jayfeather steps in front of all of the Clans and asks them to listen. Yellowfang snaps at the young cat, but Sunstar hisses at her to leave if she wants to be disrespectful. Jayfeather mentions that he is younger than most of the cats in StarCaln as he notices Mosskit. He reminds his ancestors that the Dark Forest is rising and they must meet the enemy forward instead of hiding under the clouds causing their sun to hide. Raggedstar calls out to the cat and asks how they could defeat an enemy so powerful. Sunstar mentions the prophecy, but Bluestar interrupts the ancient ThunderClan leader saying there are four cats now instead of just three. Jayfeather tells the she-cat they still cannot find the cat. Bluestar tells the oblivious medicine cat that he isn't the only cat with a prophecy and mentions a fire. Jayfeather's mind whirls as Bluestartells him to find the cat as if she could read his thoughts. :As Jayfeather walks into Firestar's dreams, he comes across the large flame-colored cat battling other Clan warriors. The medicine cat calls out to his Clan leader but fails as he focuses on his intense battle. He calls out to the tom again as he dodges the blows from the ShadowClan warriors. Firestar freezes and stares at him and Jayfeather asks him to come with him as the prophecy needs more than three cats, but a fourth. Firestar questions him and Jayfeather impatiently responds saying that the Tribe of Endless Hunting had told him that one more cat was needed to fulfill the prophecy. Firestar's eyes begin to glow as he remembers his own prophecy and murmurs to himself that fire will save the Clan. Firestar follows the medicine cat to the area where StarClan awaits him. As they approach the starry cats, the medicine cat glances at his leader and mentions that they need him. :Jayfeather announces to the ancient Clan and to his leader that they must see who their enemy is face to face and walks back down the slope he stands on. As he slowly touches the ground of the slope, he reaches a dingy forest with slimy bushes and tangling roots caught his feet. Jayfeather beckons the other cats as he begins to hear battle cries echo among the darkness. Mapleshade's voice rings higher among the dark cats. The StarClan cats witness the deadly blows being thrown between the she-cat and Shredtail. Mosskit whispers echo in the vast empty space as she asks where the sun is. As the StarClan cats retreat from the darkness, Firestar, starstruck, asks how they could defeat such evil. Jayfeather reassures him that the prophecy guarantees their victory. The medicine cat faces StarClan and asks if they are afraid to fight the dark and if they are willing to fight together. The StarClan cats cheer together, but Yellowfang asks how and who they could trust. Firestar stands tall in front of his old medicine cat and tells her they can trust in him and in each other. Firestar declares that the prophecy has been fulfilled and Jayfeather opens his eyes, looking into pure darkness. :Jayfeather and the remaining medicine cats tell each other they must gather their Clanmates and bring them to the island. Littlecloud, Kestrelflight, Willowshine, and Jayfeather promise to bring their leaders and meet at sunhigh as they realize that uniting the Clans is the only way to defeat the Dark Forest. Characters Major }} Minor *Willowshine *Littlecloud *Whitestorm *Goosefeather *Frostfur ho *Bluestar *Yellowfang *Sunstar *Raggedstar *Darkflower *Firestar *Mapleshade *Mosskit *Snowfur }} Mentioned *Leafpool *Squirrelflight *Brambleclaw *Mothwing *Whitetail *Brokenstar *Tigerstar *Midnight *Brambleberry *Flametail *Tawnyspots *Swiftbreeze *Adderfang *Shredtail *Blackstar *Mistystar *Onestar }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:The Last Hope Category:Chapter subpages